The Boy In The Morgue
by Kenny McCormick401
Summary: This is my first Torchwood story I hope u enjoy it and i'd like to hear ur comments


Prologue

Gwen was trying to keep her gave away from the hothouse windows. She could hear a strange moaning sound, it was possibly Jack and Ianto they had disappeared about half an hour ago and hadn't resurfaced yet.

Gwen went to check on the CCTV for any Weevils. Satisfied there were none she went to fetch some leftover Chinese from the fridge, then there was a flash of blinding white light then aloud banging noise came from the morgue.

"Jack do you hear that?" Ianto moaned as the older man nibbled on his neck.

"I thought that was you purring Yan." Jack smirked into Ianto's neck. Just then there was the same banging noise coming from the same place, the morgue.

"Jack, there it is again." Ianto said again pushing him at arms distance. Jack looked slightly put out as his "Yan" pulled his pants back on. Sighing Jack followed Ianto's example and followed him out the door, shrugging his shirt on as he went. He smirked as he watched Ianto try to tidy up his hair after he had buttoned up his shirt. He smirked again as he left his own shirt hanging open as he descended the stairs to the morgue, where Gwen was standing in front of one of the morgue doors.

"It started a few minutes ago and hasn't stopped. Is there anything kept in this one?" said Gwen, raising her voice to be heard over the noise. Jack glanced at Ianto who shrugged while still trying to tidy up his appearance. Jack grinned as he approached the draw.

"Only one way to find out." He said and with one fluid movement, jerked the door open and pulled the draw out. What was revealed, no-one expected laying there on the cold steel tray was a boy in his late teens with snow-white hair and eyes like chips of ice.

"Bout' bloody time." the boy glared at each one of them before settling his gaze back on Jack, darkening his glare.

"Who the bloody hell are you lot lookin' at?" he growled.

"Grumpy one you are, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" Jack grinned at boy; the teen just darkened his glare even more.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Gwen asked, putting a hand on his shoulder thinking the boy's anger was brought on by fear. He flinched at the sudden touch, the boy shot up and grabbed her hand with his gloved one almost twisting it.

"If you value your lives don't touch me." his voice full of malice as he let go of Gwen's wrist roughly. The teen pushed the white sheet off himself, revealing that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

"Excuse me, would you like some pants?" Ianto asked politely.

"But first you got to tell us who you are." Jack said matter-of-factly, a slight smirk appearing on his lips. The boy sighed, he really needed pants.

"Fine, my name is Jake Grim, happy now." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the captain. Jack just had a smug look on his face. Ianto ran off the get the pants as an awkward silence settled over everyone, broken occasionally by Jack laughing under his breath for some reason.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake growled as his eyes narrowed to icy chips. Just then Ianto returned a pair of baggy grey sweat pants in his hands. He handed them to Jake, who took them silently, still glaring at Jack.

"So what are you doing in our morgue anyway?" Jack asked, still grinning. Jake silently hopped off the bench and quickly pulled the sweat pants on before answering.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is…I think I was cooking for me and…and that's it." Jake said, his eyes blank as if he was lost in thought, he brought a gloved hand up to his face covering it.

"Any chance you came through the Rift?" Jack asked and Jake's eyes suddenly came into focus, just as icy as before.

"Depends. Where am I?" he asked, his voice thawing out slightly for the first time. Jack grinned easily at the younger man.

"Cardiff, Wales." He said. Jake's eyes widened a fraction before he groaned.

"Not Earth. Of all the places the Rift to spit me out, it had to be Earth." He mumbled, mostly to himself. Jack raised an eyebrow as Ianto cleared his throat uneasily.

"Uh, I'm going to make some coffee." He said and proceeded to drag Gwen out of the morgue, who was staring at Jack with a stupid love struck look in her face (…GO THE GWEN KILLERS!).

"So what planet are you from?" Jack asked as if it was an everyday question. Jake went stiff.

"None of your business, you immortal perverted jackass." The young man growled Jack's eyes widened.

"How do -"

"Never mind how I know just keep your fucking hands off me or you will end up dead for good." Jake cut in, his eyes narrowed and there was a ring of truth in his words. Satisfied with the shocked look on the Captain's face he turned his back to the older man and headed for the stairs that led him to the main part of the Hub.

"Who is that boy anyway?" asked Gwen, drinking her mug of coffee that Ianto had given her. Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, he seems to hate being touched…I'll have a look into the Archives later." He picked up a tray that had two mugs on it and then he picked up his own mug and walked out of the kitchen.

"Stop following me!" came a shout from across the room, Ianto flinched at the ferocity dripping off the young mans own self. Ianto knew it was going to turn ugly.

"Why? I live here and now I notice the wedding band on your finger." Jack saw the young man flinch and knew he hit a nerve.

"Tell me, who did you exchange vows with?" Jack asked his voice partially sympathetic. Jake's eyes widened as he flung his hand out and Jack flew back into a wall with a sharp crack.

Ianto didn't think, he just ran over to where Jack lay crumpled in a ball with a pained expression on his face. When he saw Ianto coming to his rescue, he quickly covered up the pain with a weak grin.

"Ow, feisty and telekinetic -"

"And lost in the Archives." Ianto said looking over Jack's injuries.

"You have some bruised ribs but other than that you're fine… I'll get Gwen to patch you up while I go find our mystery guest." Ianto said, and with that he went to do just that.

Jake ran, he ran as fast as his bare feet would take him. Why? Why couldn't he control himself? Why, why, why?

"Maybe 'cause he's gone." said a voice that echoed throughout the rows of file cabinets that lined the hall. Jake shook his head.

"No he's not." Jake yelled, he was on the verge of breaking down and there was no one to put him together again.


End file.
